LELAH
by Kizo-Yumi8799
Summary: "Biarkan saja dia mendengar Noona, biar dia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu begitu menjijikan!" Jungkook berteriak membuat beberapa murid menatap padanya. Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya, dan kemudian ia di buat tertegun dengan sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mancung Taehyung."Da..darah"
1. Chapter 1

**=Lelah=**

 **Kizou fanfiction~**

 **Pair : KookV**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Natallie, Kim Seo Bin dan Ashley Kim (OC)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, angst, Sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Chara Death | YAOI | GAY | dan lain-lain | typo bertebaran | Cerita pasaran dan jelek |**

Chapter 1

"Jungkook!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Jungkook menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya disertai dengan tepukan dibahunya, kini di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda yang sungguh sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Ada apa, Taehyung ?" Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tadaaa, aku membawakanmu bekal lagi." Jungkook menatap kotak makan berwarna baby blue di tangan Taehyung tanpa minat "Buang saja." Lanjutnya datar

Untuk beberapa detik raut wajah Taehyung berubah menyendu namun tak lama raut ceria kembali muncul di wajahnya yang terlihat manis "Aku sudah susah membuatnya, kau tega sekali menyuruhku untuk membuangnya" Sebisa mungkin Taehyung menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Aku tidak lapar"

Senyum cerianya kembali luntur "Aku tahu kau belum maka-

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung membuat bekal yang berada di tangannya jatuh dengan isinya yang sudah berserakan di lantai. Beberapa siswa tampak ada yang mentertawakan dan ada juga yang merasa iba.

"Bodoh" Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduknya tanpa perduli perasaan Taehyung padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie" Taehyung yang tengah asik membaca buku mendongakan kepalanya saat telinganya mendengar suara wanita yang begitu familiar di hidupnya, Natallie –kakak perempuannya- kini tengah berdiri di depan Jungkook sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan pada pemuda menawan itu.

"Ini untukmu, aku yang membuatnya."

Taehyung bisa melihat bagaimana senangnya ekspresi wajah Jungkook saat menerima kotak makan itu dari kakaknya "Wah noona kebetulan aku belum sarapan tadi pagi, makasih hehe." Belum katanya ? Kemana kata 'aku tidak lapar' saat Jungkook menolak mentah-mentah kotak bekal perberiannya.

Mengingatnya membuat kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Taehyung menutup bukunya dan bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Tae mau makan bersama?" bahkan ajakan kakaknya ia abaikan. Natallie menatap sendu punggung adiknya, Jungkook yang menyadarinya mengusap pelan punggung Natallie "Allie Noona" Natallie menoleh pada Jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Makanlah"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung atau biasa di panggil Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda pendiam yang bahkan tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya karena sifat pendiamnya itu, ia mempunyai kakak bernama Natallie yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya, namun ia tidak dekat dengan kakaknya. Kenapa ? Itu karena orang tuanya, ayah dan ibunya lebih menyayangi Natallie ketimbang dirinya, selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Natallie. Natallie lebih ini, Natallie lebih itu dan Natallie apa lagi ntah lah Taehyung tidak ingat.

Taehyung tidak membenci kakaknya, karena semuanya yang di katakan tentang Natallie kepadanya adalah suatu kebenaran. Natallie jenius sementara ia bodoh, semua keluarganya berotak cerdas dan ia tidak, Natallie terampil dan ia tidak, Natallie berbakat dan ia tidak dan Natallie normal sementara ia menyimpang. Yah ia menyimpang, ia yang notabennya seorang lelaki malah menyukai sesama kaumnya yang tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah aib bagi keluarganya.

Dengan itu keluarganya mulai tidak menyukainya, mulai tidak perduli padanya dan mulai membencinya dan juga orang yang di sukainya, temannya –Jeon Jungkook- mulai berubah dingin padanya, menjauh dan membencinya. Kurang menyedihkan apa hidupnya.

Taehyung menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan sendu, langit yang begitu cerah itu seakan tengah mengejeknya yang tengah di penuhi awan kelabu.

"Kenapa sakit sekali" Taehyung menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, meremasnya kuat seakan mencoba menghilangkan sumber sakit yang bersarang di dadanya namun itu sia-sia karena rasa sakitnya tidak akan begitu mudah untuk di sembuhkan.

Basah. Pipinya basah, air matanya selalu mengalir tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak mereda. Bukankan menangis bisa menghilangkan beban di hatinya tapi kenapa ia tidak, beban di hatinya malah semakin bertambah dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Aku harus bagaimana Tuhan?"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook dibuat bingung sesaat setelah ia sampai di sekolah, biasanya sudah ada Taehyung yang stand bye di tempat parkir sekolah dan akan langsung menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal yang pastinya akan langsung di tolaknya mentah-mentah tapi sekarang tidak, pemuda manis itu tidak ada saat ia sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Dan saat ia melewati halaman sekolahnya, ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah duduk di salah-satu pohon apel yang sengaja di tanam di sekolahnya, tengah melihat ke atas langit. Tidak perduli, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Di tempat Taehyung, pemuda manis itu masih betah menatap kea rah langit yang begitu cerah seperti di hari biasa. Taehyung mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di rerumputan, sesuatu dengan bentuknya yang kecil, berwarna perak dan begitu mengkilau sangat terlihat bahwa benda itu baru saja di belinya. Taehyung mengarahkan ujung tajam benda yang di pegangnya ke pergelangan tangannya, pertama hanya satu goresan dan tidak dalam dan kembali ia mengarahkan ke tempat lain, kali ini lebih dalam dan membuat sesuatu berwarna merah pekat keluar di dalamnya. Taehyung tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Pisau ini ada manfaatnya juga"

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ibu dan ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan Jungkook, bagaiman kau senang kan?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap lembut puterinya, di elusnya surai hitam Natallie dengan sayang. Natallie diam, ia melirik pada seorang lagi yang duduk di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Natallie, kau mau kan ?" Kini ayahnya yang bertanya_

 _"_ _Allie-_

 _"_ _Kau mencintainya kan, Jungkook juga mencintaimu" Ashley –Ibu dari Natallie dan Taehyung- melirik pada puteranya yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kalian sama-sama mencintai, Jungkook lebih cocok denganmu" Seo Bin –sang ayah- menyahut dan ikut melirik puteranya._

 _"_ _Sudah Noona terima saja" Tiga orang di sana menoleh kaget pada Taehyung yang kini tengah tersenyum manis "Kalian akan sangat serasi jika bersanding hehe" Taehyung tersenyum lebih manis, ia menelan makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutnya dengan susah payah._

 _"_ _Aku selesai, Ayah Ibu aku ke kamar dulu ya" Taehyung kembali tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dan berbalik dan seketika itu juga senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya berganti menjadi senyuman miris_

 _"_ _Menyedihkan"_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum miris mengingat hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi dirinya semalam, saat ia dan keluarganya tengah sarapan.

"Perjodohan, Saling mencintai, bersanding. Haha kenapa nasibku begitu menyedihkan" Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang lagi dan lagi basah karena ia yang kembali menangis dan kemudian di susul dengan cairan yang mengalir di hidung nya, ia mengusap cairan kental itu dengan telunjuknya dan setelah nya senyuman pedih terulas di cherry lipsnya.

Taehyung mengambil sapu tangan putih yang selalu ia bawa di kantong celana sekolahnya, di usapnya darah yang mengalir di hidungnya hingga tidak tersisa. Taehyung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, dibukanya aplikasi perekam suara kemudian menyalakannya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung dan sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari dunia ini"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya lagi, Jungkook tidak mendapati Taehyung di parkiran sekolah, ia melangkah menyusuri halaman dan ia menoleh ke sekeliling namun Taehyung tidak ada. Di kelas juga ia jarang bertemu dengan Taehyung karena kemarin walaupun ia melihat Taehyung di halaman namun pemuda itu saat bel masuk dan hingga bel berunyi tanda belajar mengajar berakhir pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di kelas.

Dan saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya, ia melihatnya , ia melihat Taehyung tengah duduk di tempat duduknya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menatap ke atas langit. Jungkook heran, ia tahu langit tampak indah jika sedang cerah tapi melihatnya setiap hari? Apa tidak bosan. Dan juga Taehyung memakai sweeter, kenapa ?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh guru mengadakan rapat dan seluruh murid menyambutnya dengan begitu antusias termasuk Jungkook, kini pemuda itu tengah mengobrol bersama Natallie yang datang ke kelasnya.

"Kook-ah"

Jungkook menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Natallie "Ada apa ?" Jungkook mengelus rambut Natallie penuh perhatian. Natallie menghela nafas "Taehyung mencintaimu" Jungkook terdiam saat telinganya mendengar itu dari mulut wanita yang disukainya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga tapi_

"Yasudah, kita saling mencintai kenapa kita harus memikirkan perasaan tidak normalnya itu"

Natallie tertegun, ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang kini tengah menatap kosong padanya, Taehyung mendengarnya, pemuda manis itu mendengar ucapan Jungkook tentang perasaannya.

"Kook Taehyung mendengarmu"

"Biarkan saja dia mendengar Noona, biar dia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu begitu menjijikan!" Jungkook berteriak membuat beberapa murid menatap padanya.

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya, dan kemudian ia di buat tertegun dengan sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mancung Taehyung.

 _"_ _Da..darah"_ batinnya, Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa Taehyung terkejut saat darah itu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Taehyung menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Chapter 1 End

.

.

.

.

Ngga tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen nge-post nih ff padahal ff yang pertama belum selesai :3 #gebukin ngga tau ini ff bagus ngga, semoga tidak mengecewakan J

BTW~ mau End aja atau Lanjut?

Review juseooooooooooooooooooo J


	2. Chapter 2

**=Lelah=**

 **Kizou fanfiction~**

 **Pair : KookV**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Natallie, Kim Seo Bin dan Ashley Kim (OC)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, angst, Sad**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Chara Death | YAOI | GAY | dan lain-lain | typo bertebaran | Cerita pasaran dan jelek |**

Chapter 2

"Untuk menambah nilai kalian di pelajaran seni, songsaengnim ingin kalian mempraktikan dan menampilkan suatu pertunjukan kepada saya, kalian boleh berkelompok dan kalian juga bebas menampilkan apapun, menari, menyanyi, bermain alat music misalnya dan di pelajaran saya minggu depan kalian sudah harus siap, baiklah kita akhiri sampai disini pelarannya, kalian bisa pulang sekarang"

Guru cantik itu melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyumannya, Jungkook memasukan buku serta alat tulis yang masih berada di atas meja ke dalam tas gendongnya kemudian menghela nafas. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang juga tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Taehyung ini buku milikmu yang kemarin aku pinjam"

Seorang pemuda yang Jungkook tahu adalah ketua kelasnya menghampiri Daniel sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Taehyung

"Taehyung kau tidak ingin mengambilnya"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya saat Taehyung tidak kunjung mengambil bukunya, pemuda itu hanya terus menunduk dengan dahi yang berkerut, beberapa menit setelahnya pun tangan Taehyung tidak kunjung mengambilnya, tangan itu hanya tergeletak diam di atas meja.

"K..kau bisa menaruhnya disitu Jaebum"

Jaebum mendengus, ia meletakan buku itu di samping tangan Taehyung kemudian setelahnya melenggang pergi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa digerakan" Walaupun Taehyung mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya kerena keadaan kelas saat ini sudah sepi, hanya tertinggal ia dan Taehyung saja. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya suatu hal apa yang tengah di hadapi Taehyung ? dan kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak tak nyaman seperti ini?

"Jungkook!"

DEG

DEG

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung, jantung keduanya berdetak cepat saat dengan tiba-tiba Natallie masuk kedalam kelas sambil memanggil nama Jungkook.

Dengan ragu Taehyung menoleh pada tempat Jungkook dan setelahnya matanya membulat mendapati pemuda tersebut ternyata masih di dalam kelas, ia menunduk dan kembali mencoba menggerakan tangannya dan berhasil! Taehyung mengambil bukunya dan setelahnya melangkah dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kelas.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung begitupun dengan Natallie, gadis cantic itu menatap adiknya dengan sendu.

"Taehyung"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di ruang tamu kediaman tunangannya, ia tengah memainkan ponselnya saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat, Jungkook mendongak dan ia bisa melihat Taehyung sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah jaket berwarna baby blue sudah membalut tubuh bagian atasnya, wajah Taehyung begitu pucat dan matanya juga terlihat sembab.

"Dia habis menangis kah? Kenapa?" Batin Jungkook

Taehyung melintas di samping Jungkook, pemuda cantik itu membuka pintu depan dan segera melangkah keluar, tidak menoleh atau menyapa Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Jungkook tertegun, ia menelan ludahnya saat rasa tak nyaman itu kembali menyerang dadanya saat Taehyung lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Kook"

Jungkook mendongak dan senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya

"Ayo berangkat" Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan rasa tak nyaman itu, pemuda berparas tampan itu bangun dan menggandeng tangan Natallie dengan hangat.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar ada yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung itu Gay"

"Bukan hanya kedengarannya saja tapi itu kenyataan!"

"Hah padahal wajahnya tampan, tapi kenapa malah belok ya"

"Ihh homo dong!"

"Jijik banget deh"

"Manusia kaya gitu harus di basmi, memalukan kaum kita aja"

"Bener tuh!"

BRAKKKK

Jungkook membanting buku yang tengah di bacanya ke meja membuat teman-teman sekelasnya serentak langsung menoleh padanya dan obrolan mengenai 'Taehyung yang seorang Gay' pun terhenti, Jungkook melirik sekilas pada Taehyung yang kini tengah menatap ke luar jendela.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik?!" Jungkook bertanya tajam, matanya menatap nyalang pada gerombolan yang tadi membicarakan Taehyung padahal sudah jelas orang yang di bicarakan tengah berada di dalam kelas juga.

"Wow calm Van!" Salah seorang pemuda dari gerombolan itu menyahut sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Jadi rumor yang satunya juga benar!" Perempuan yang duduk di samping pemuda yang tadi menyahut ikut berbicara, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau pasangan dari Taehyung kan? Kau juga GAY hahaha"

DEG –Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, matanya menatap nyalang pada gerombolan yang kini menertawakannya.

"Aku NORMAL! Dan aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan si Taehyung itu! menjijikan!"

Jungkook berujar dengan suara rendahnya membuat gerombolan yang tadi menertawakannya seketika terdiam dan seorang pemuda lagi yang kini tengah sibuk meredam rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi datang mengahampirinya.

"Aku-

KREKK

Suara decitan kursih terdengar nyaring di kelas yang hening itu, suara yang juga menghentikan ucapan Jungkook, dan suara yang membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh kea rah Taehyung yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursihnya.

"Dari pembicaraan kalian aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal" Taehyung bersuara datar, matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kalian membenciku" Daniel menoleh kearah Jungkook "Dan SANGAT membenciku untuk Revano haha" Daniel melanjutkan di sertai dengan tawa sumbang.

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil "Tapi kalian tenang saja, sebentar lagi kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi, kalian tidak akan melihat GAY MENJIJIKAN yang bernama Taehyung ini, selamanya. Kalian tenang saja" Taehyung memamerkan senyumnya lagi namun kali ini lebih lebar kemudian melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan kesunyian di dalam kelas dan seorang pemuda dengan perasaan takut dan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya.

.

.

.

.

30 Desember sekaligus hari ulang tahun dari Natallie, pesta yang meriah sudah di siapkan oleh keluarga di halaman belakang mansion. Para tamu undangan sudah banyak yang datang dan berbincang sambil mencicip makanan yang di sediakan di pesta ini.

Natallie menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan senyuman manis terukir di cherry lipsnya "19 tahun Allie" gumamnya dengan ceria

GREP

Sibuk memperhatikan dan memuji penampilannya dirinya sendiri, Natallie bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dengan santai mendekat padanya kemudian memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" Natallie memukul pelan tangan Jungkook yang berada di perutnya dan menatap sebal pantulan wajah Revano yang berada di cermin. Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Natallie.

"Happy birthday, honey" Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natallie bermaksud untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya namun Natallie menepuk wajah Jungkook dan melepas paksa pelukannya di perutnya.

"Aishh jangan menciumku sekarang eoh, kau tidak lihat aku sudah di dandani sekarang" Jungkook berdecak dengan mata yang berotasi malas, namun kemudian senyum nakal terulas di bibirnya "Selesai pesta, kau milikku sepenuhnya" Jungkook mencium kilat bibir kekasihnya dan setelah nya melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar kekasihnya juga sang kekasih yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas dan seorang pemuda cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah, doa dan hadiah sudah Natallie dapatkan dari orang tuanya, Jungkook, orang tua Jungkook dan dari para tamu undangan lainnya. Natallie tersenyum manis di ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 tahun ini orang tuanya, Jungkook dan semua orang yang disayanginya masih menyempatkan hadir di hari spesialnya ini. Mereka semua bergembira dan tertawa membuat Natallie senang.

"Jungkook mana kadomu?" Natallie merengut pada Revano pasalnya hanya pemuda itu saja yang belum memberi kado. Jungkook terkekeh dan merogoh kantung celana yang di kenakannya. Alisnya bertaut saat tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Ah ketinggalan di kamarmu, sebentar ya aku ambil" Jungkook tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke dalam mansion, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sedikit terburu saat menapaki tangga, dan saat sudah di ujung tangga Jungkook belok kiri dan melangkah dengan pasti kearah pintu ber cat putih gading, Jungkook masuk dan mengambil kado yang ia bawa untuk Natallie dan kemudian keluar kembali.

Jungkook sudah berada dekat tangga dan bersiap untuk turun namun urung saat sebuah nyanyian lirih khas saat ulang tahun terdengar sayup di telinganya.

"Happy birthday to me"

Jungkook menoleh ke samping kanan, yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah kamar paling pojok. Kamar Taehyung. Kakinya melangkah ragu mendekati pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, Jungkook mengintip ke dalam kamar dengan pencahayaan remang-remang itu. Ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan sebuah lilin di tangannya.

"Happy Birthday to me" Taehyung yang menyanyikan itu, dan ia ingat hari ini Taehyung juga berulang tahun sama seperti kakaknya, namun Natallie 2 tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung.

"Happy birthday Taehyung" Taehyung bisa melihat air mata mengalir di mata bulat Taehyung

"Happy birthday to me"

Wuuff~

Taehyung meniup lilin di tangannya hingga api di sumbu lilin itu padam, ia meletakan lilin itu di lantai dan menatap keluar jendela, menatap pada langit malam yang di penuhi bintang.

"Tuhan mungkin kau bosan mendengar do'a ku yang menginginkan keluarga itu menyayangiku dan Jungkook mencintaiku, karena setiap tahun aku selalu meminta itu haha" Taehyung berucap dengan tawa getir di akhir kalimatnya, matanya menatap kosong ke langit di atas sementara air mata semakin banyak merembes keluar dari sana.

"Tapi, Do'aku kali ini berbeda" Kali ini Jungkook mendengar Taehyung berucap dengan ceria namun pemuda itu sendiri masih dalam kedaan menangis, ntah mengapa Jungkook malah merasa tidak enak saat Taehyung berucap seperti itu.

Taehyung menutup matanya dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada

"Aku harap_

Jungkook menunggu dengan debaran nya yang mulai menggila, telinganya menajam.

_semoga kau cepat mengambil nyawaku"

DEG

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dadanya berdetak tidak nyaman saat Taehyung mengatakan itu, Jungkook juga tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sakit saat Taehyung mengatakan itu, Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas dan membuat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai yang dingin dan Jungkook juga tidak tahu mengapa air asin itu malah mengalir dari matanya yang kini tampak begitu kosong.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa disini sakit" Gumamnya pelan, tangannya terangkat untuk menekan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tidak jauh darinya, Natallie berdiri dengan kaku. Matanya sendu menatap Jungkook yang tengah menangis.

-2-

Chapter 2 End

.

.

.

.

TYPO BERTEBARAN! AWAS BANYAK RANJAU #hehh :"

Oke chap 2 semoga bisa memuaskan :D

 **Makasih readers yang udah nge review|nge-favs|nge-follows :***

oke sekian semua~

Review review :)


End file.
